Operation: Protect Hogwarts
by CraneLee
Summary: *Discontinued* Both the Teen Titans and ASAP have been called away on a very important mission, go undercover and protect Howarts at all cost, better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: Protect Hogwarts**

_**Okay, I know I've already done a Hogwarts Teen Titans thing so Kisame and Ichi shut up (both shut up)But I wasn't happy with that story so I'm doing a better one. I think everyone will like it hopefully and this time I might actually finish it. **_

If you were to journey to the north side of Jump City you would find Titans Tower, home of the infamous Teen Titans. And on the south side, there lies a small corner coffee shop by the name of The Craze Café. In this shop you will find a group of six young citizens.

The first is a girl, tall and lean with white and brown short shaggy hair and mix matched clothes by the name of Tara Crest, otherwise known as Maniac the Lunatic. Tara is the second oldest of a group known as ASAP, a low stream group of rag-tag super heroes. But other than beginning 28 and the leader of ASAP, Maniac also runs this small shop in her free time along with the rest of the group.

The second is a tall muscular man with dark long black hair know as Gerard Radix, 30, or, Maniac's husband for 6 years. Gerard is the oldest of the group, and maybe the tallest at 7'1.

The third is a shaggy black and white haired man. Jason Crest, 21, or Maniac's younger brother, runs the cash register at the back of the store. His persnickety attitude though, would maybe call for some behind the scenes action.

The forth is Reese Radix, a 19-year-old girl with dull red hair, and enjoys wearing her hat backwards. Reese is Gerard and Greg's sister, and Jason somewhat happy wife.

The fifth is Greg Radix, 16, a boy who could be categorized as a jubilated emo kid, spiky black hair and pale skin in all.

The last though, is actually a Teen Titans, one you might know by the name of Raven.

As the time approached midnight, and the customers began to clear, the group began to become sluggish.

"Okay, closing time, let's-" Maniac began, and at that moment the phone rang. "Yello?" she answered.

"Who is it?" Raven questioned.

"Open the window," Maniac said hanging up the phone.

Reese dashed across the room and dramatically heaved the window open just in time for a great grey owl to swoop in and nearly take of her head.

"Gah! I hate birds!" Maniac cried as the bird soar past her and narrowly missed colliding with a rolled up newspaper Maniac was swinging wildly. "Don't just stand there get rid of it!" she exclaimed. " Curse whoever called just now!"

"Hold it Babe Ruth- it's got something," Raven said referring to the owl, who was now perched precariously on a table in the back of the shop.

Maniac dropped the newspaper and raised her hands innocently.

Raven approached the bird cautiously, and jumped when it howled and flew out the still open window, leaving six creamy white envelopes behind on the table.

"What's that?" Greg queried as he closed the window.

"They're letter's duh," Jason snapped.

"Ever hear of the post office?" Maniac questioned.

"There's no return," Raven said turning over a letter with her name on it.

"Hmm, weird. Gerard, check the caller id, whoever sent these letters is probably the one who just called," Maniac ordered.

Gerard sped around the counter pressed the recall button on the machine. "It says Caller Not Available," Gerard said simply.

"Maybe- we should open the letters. Hmm. There's a thought," Jason said sarcastically.

"Shut up you little-" Maniac muttered ripping open a random envelope. "AH! Oh wait this is a bill I've been meaning to pay. Uh."

Raven sighed and slowly opened the letter she had been holding.

'_Dear Ms. Roth,_

_It seems that in the time being, we have used the best of our forces to protect our school. But as it seems, we could considerably use a great amount of help. Therefore we have enlisted the help of you and your friends to help our cause. In order to keep suspicion low, we believe it would be a good idea-'_

"To have you go undercover as a student/teacher/assistant," The group said reading their respective letters.

"Signed Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was with y'all til it said the following," Maniac said tossing her letter in the trash. "Junk!"

"I think we should call the Titans," Raven said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh we don't need them," Maniac said quickly, but Raven had already taken out her communicator and was waiting for someone to answer. "Or call, you know, don't listen to me."

'_Robin here.'_

"Robin, hi, yeah. Listen, did you happen to-"

"Did y'all get some crazy ass owl crash through ya'lls window and get some freaky letters. Cause if you did I think we should check 'em for explosives," Maniac said peaking over Raven's shoulder.

Raven shoved Maniac out of the way. "They aren't bombs. What do you think Robin?"

"Talking to your boyfriend, I get it. Uh huh," Maniac said nodding.

"_We did have something like that happen. Cyborg's testing them right now,"_ Robin said muttering the last part.

"Splosives. I knew it," Maniac said nodding.

"They aren't bombs!" Raven cried.

"_What I want to know is what this Hogwarts place is."_

"I'd like to know that too. I think we should check this out if a school's in trouble," Gerard said nodding.

"Uh, ha- ha no. Bad experience's in school," Maniac said shuttering. "Not going back."

"Sigh. Tara c'mon," Reese breathed.

"Nu-uh Outta the quest-y-on," Maniac snapped waving her hand.

"I say we go," Jason said lazily.

"I say you're just saying that to piss me off!" Maniac cried angrily.

"Let's at least check this out," Greg said softly.

"Let's at least save this for tomorrow. It's late I'm tired you're all ganging up on me, nu-uh not having it," Maniac said quickly.

"You are so pig-headed," Reese insulted.

"And you're so ugly headed!" Maniac shouted.

"Shush, guys it's past midnight, people somewhere are trying to sleep, let's let them," Raven said softly.

"_We'll pick this up tomorrow. Raven, just come back to the tower, we'll sort this out tomorrow. Robin out."_ And with that, the line was dead.

"I love how he just dismisses us," Maniac said disgustedly after a long moment of silence. "Who does he think he is."

"My leader. I'm going home. You guys just close up and we'll talk about this whole thing tomorrow after everyone's done biting each other's head off. Now… goodnight," Raven seethed. She turned and left the little shop on the corner with the welcome bell pinging after her, leaving a very dumbstruck and somewhat frustrated Maniac.

"Since when were we 'biting each other's head's off'?" she queried.

"Drama," Reese said in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever _'yawn'_ let's just go home already damn I'm tired!" Jason yawned.

"Lazy," Maniac muttered.

"Pff. What else is new," scoffed Reese.

"Hmm," Maniac groaned. Shifting her weight to her other foot Maniac swaggered over to behind the cash register and finished locking up, before going to the front entrance and making a broad hand and arm combination motion as if to signal the other to get out.

A scuffling of chairs and rustling of coats and jackets could be heard as the group of 5 made their way out of the shop so Maniac could finally turn the key and they all could go home to their free ranged 3- ring circus run-down/abandoned apartment complex located 2 blocks away, which they walked to every morning and every night with the hustle and bustle of suburban living. _**suburban means city right. Ah what the hell I don't care**_

"You know- if the friggin Titans get their fancy little tower, you'd think the city could at least fix up our crappy little rat hole," Jason complained.

"Complain a little more, I don't think the hobo's feel sorry for you yet. SHUT UP, damn," Reese snapped.

"I like our little 'rat hole'. It's all homey," Maniac said cheerfully.

Jason muttered something under his breath and kept making his way down the deserted city street.

"I'd like to live at the tower. For one it's got running water," Greg said dreamily.

"We got water," Maniac said rolling her eyes.

"I think Hogwarts has water to-" Reese began.

"Oh shut up!" Maniac exclaimed.

_**First chapter done. Aren't you proud of me? You know you are.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation: Protect Hogwarts**

_**I realize I forgot to do the disclaimer on the last chapter. I don't own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter blah blah blah. BUT! ASAP is totally mine got it?**_

_**Oh and by the way, ASAP stands for Adolescent Super Amazing People, and the get into action as soon as possible so Maniac's battle cry is" ASAP we're on the clock." **_

**_AND! In this story Dumbledore is still alive so dun dun dun!_**

Jason muttered something under his breath and kept making his way down the deserted city street.

"I'd like to live at the tower. For one it's got running water," Greg said dreamily.

"We got water," Maniac said rolling her eyes.

"I think Hogwarts has water to-" Reese began.

"Oh shut up!" Maniac exclaimed.

…

The next morning, all of ASAP poured into Maniac's old beaten up pick-up truck and headed over to Titan's Tower. Upon arrival the team found the Titans already gathered in the main room

"Kay so what we gonna do about this Hogwarts thing?" Maniac questioned as she seated herself at the kitchen counter.

"I say it's a good idea," Beastboy said smiling.

"I say no one asked you!" Maniac snapped.

"We're supposed to pose as students right?" Cyborg queried.

"I'm supposed to be some Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Maniac said uncaringly as she rested her chin in her palm.

"I'm supposed to be her assistant," Reese said proudly.

"Assistant," both Jason and Gerard replied in unison.

"It's because you guys are too old to be students," Robin replied.

"Look, I don't care what the reason is. I'm not crazy about this whole thing but-" Maniac said pausing.

"But?" Reese urged.

"But- if we gotta do this whole thing, I guess whatever."

"So, that's about 9 yes's," Robin stated. "Raven?"

"I'm all for it," Raven said shining her finger on her cloak.

"Guess we're outta here y'all," Maniac said somewhat cheerfully.

"Good to hear," said and ominous voice.

All heads in the room snapped around every which way to find the source of the voice.

"Spooky," Maniac said eerily. "Looks like we have a ghost infestation."

"I am no ghost Mrs. Radix," said this voice again. But this time, the voice was connected to a very tall man, maybe even taller than Gerard if it were possible. "I am Rubeus Hagrid. I couldn't help but over hear your conversation."

"So you were eavesdropping were you? OH, and it's Mrs. Crest. I like to keep my last name thank you," Maniac said calmly, not at all stunned be the man sudden appearance. "I take it you're from this school we've heard not so much about."

"That I am. You are all the Teen Titans and ASAP are you not?" Hagrid confirmed.

"If we weren't we wouldn't have just been- oof!" Jason choked as Reese elbowed him the stomach.

"Let Maniac handle this," Reese growled. Jason nodded sourly and he rubbed his stomach.

"Anyway. I guess we're in. You're little undercover invasion plan of super freaks has begun," Maniac said smirking.

"That's great I s'pose," Hagrid said in his strong British accent.

Tara shuttered, accents always gave her the creeps.

"So how are we doing this?" Robin said loudly.

"You need to pack you things, call a replacement group perhaps, then we need to leave for London as quickly as possible to get the rest of your supplies. Dumbledore needs to meet with your leaders as well," Hagrid instructed.

"Aw," Maniac groaned. "Now I want to go even less."

"Too late, we've already agreed," Reese said smiling.

"I'll call Titans East. They can fill in for us while we're gone," Cyborg said yawning.

"We should probably all go pack," Greg spoke.

"Already done the second you decided to come," Hagrid said smiling.

Pause. "That's really creepy," Maniac said loudly. "But A/N. What exactly are we doing?"

"Something's been attacking the school. First I noticed that my creatures were slowly turning up dead or missing," Hagrid explained.

"So?" Jason said uncaringly.

"Then we found 2 teacher's dead. One in the teacher's lounge, and one on the corner of the building… he was stabbed through the chest by something," Hagrid continued.

"Weirder," Maniac said absently.

"So they were just like… dead? Dead dead dead? Dead dead dead dead-"

"Shut up Reese!" Maniac snapped. Reese was quiet.

"The school year's goin to be starting soon. We need you to be there. The Titans and Greg will be sorted in a students. The rest of you will be teachers and what not so you can patrol the corridors as night," Hagrid added.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait. Can't we just be all like we ASAP we gonna be watchin y'all real close like. Why we got to go incognito?" Maniac said skeptically.

"We also believe that there's a leak in the school," Hagrid explained.

"You get a wrench and be done with it," Jason cried.

Reese conked her husband on the back of the head. "Not that kind of leak you dumbass!"

"What'cha mean leak?" Maniac urged.

"We think these attacks may have to do with an evil wizard called Voldemort, next the attacks could be targeted at a boy named Harry Potter," Hagrid said glancing at his watch.

"Mmm. Ya lost me," Reese said nodding.

"Someone's been giving information to this guy Voldemort, so he can get to Harry?" Robin questioned.

"Sounds like another Slade episode," Beastboy stated.

"You can say that again," Cyborg agreed.

"Freal," Greg nodded.

"School starts in 2 days. As of tomorrow we expect you to be in London and meet in a place called the Leaky Cauldron so you can get your wands. You'll get on the train the next day, and then you'll meet Dumbledore. He seems to have a little more information for you." As Hagrid finished his sentence, he left in a small puff of smoke.

"Spooky," Beastboy said incredulously.

"Well. Guess we're goin to jolly ole England," Maniac smirked. The group nodded.

In the next chapter the group'll get their wands and be on the train. So people just wait! I will update again, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Operation: Protect Hogwarts**

_**I realize I forgot to do the disclaimer on the last chapter. I don't own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter blah blah blah. BUT! ASAP is totally mine got it?**_

_**Oh and by the way, ASAP stands for Adolescent Super Amazing People, and the get into action as soon as possible so Maniac's battle cry is" ASAP we're on the clock." **_

"School starts in 2 days. As of tomorrow we expect you to be in London and meet in a place called the Leaky Cauldron so you can get your wands. You'll get on the train the next day, and then you'll meet Dumbledore. He seems to have a little more information for you." As Hagrid finished his sentence, he left in a small puff of smoke.

"Spooky," Beastboy said incredulously.

"Well. Guess we're goin to jolly ole England," Maniac smirked. The group nodded.

…

"So… this is the Leaky Cauldron?" Maniac queeeried as they stood before what appeared to be a run down black building.

"It can't be. I mean look at it," Reese said confused.

"I dunno, looks can be deceiving ya know?" Greg questioned.

"I say we check it out," Beastboy announced.

"You would," Maniac stated.

"Let's try knocking," Cyborg suggested.

"Kay," Maniac said backing up. "Let's do this." Running forward, Maniac jumped and crashed into the wall. She seemed to be glued there for a few seconds, before falling backwards and colliding with the ground.

"OoO!" Reese cried. "Pain and hurt."

"Someone in there better have heard that," Maniac groaned.

"That was about the most idiotic thing you've ever done," Jason remarked.

The front of the building swung open. "Yeah but it worked," Maniac said hopping up and waltzing inside.

The group followed. Inside the building it was pitch black.

"Hello?" Starfire exclaimed.

"We're… uh… looking for an Albus Dumbledore," Maniac announced.

In a flash, the building was turned into some sort of pub. Drinkers in strange clothing sat at tables and drank merrily. Many were talking and laughing.

"Damn. This shit just get's weirder and weirder!" Reese cried.

"Please understand," a very old man began. "This place is to be hidden from non magic folk. We couldn't just let you see it."

"And you are?" Robin asked.

"I am Albus Dumbledore."

…

Within 20 minutes, the group was settled into spear rooms in the pub, and down stairs sat Dumbledore, Robin, Maniac, left to discuss what was still unknown.

"So," Maniac began as she took a sip of her beer. "We go undercover as students and teachers and what-not's in order to protect your school from some sort of monster that you think is linked to some evil dark blah blah blah wizard guy."

"Correct," Dumbledore said nodding.

"So… how much do we get paid?" Maniac questioned.

"Paid?" Robin exclaimed.

"Not you, you're a student. But if I'm going to be teacher then I want a teacher's salary," Maniac smirked.

"Of course,' Dumbledore replied. "How about 5 galleons and hour?"

"Pretending I know what that is, I suppose that's a lot of money so yeah," Maniac said finishing her beer.

"Your teams of course will need proper apparel. We already have your robes and uniforms. Your books and supplies have already been prepared. All you will need is your wands. Which you can purchase in Diagon Alley."

"Hey Tom," Maniac hollered to the bar tender. "Could I maybe get another beer?"

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Robin said cocking and eyebrow.

"No I do not." Maniac tipped her head back and chugged the new bottle down as soon as it was set before her.

"Never seen a thirst like that in my life," Tom commented before going back to polishing a glass.

"Is that a challenge?" Maniac said smirking.

"Back to business," Dumbledore interrupted.

"Look, I'll go undercover, I'll be a teacher (even though I'm way under qualified), I'll do whatever, but I want that salary, and I want some sort of teachers book that tells me what to do because I don't know nothing, " Maniac stated.

"Of course. Your train leaves tomorrow morning at 11. I suggest you get there about 10:30. I'll send Hagrid to assist you. Now I believe that this everything you need…"

"Hold it jet-ro. What'a bout those wand thing-a majigs?" Maniac said sternly. She set down her empty beer bottle on the counter and placed her chin in her palms. "We're newbie's at this stuff. Don't be assuming be know things.'

"You know nothing," Robin said under his breath.

"Yeah so help me out," Maniac continued.

"Alright, but just remember. Train leaves at what time?" Dumbledore questioned.

"11."

**Okay next chapter everyone will be on the train. I swear on my Maniac's grave.**

**Maniac: Still alive here**

**Sorry**


End file.
